The Rein
by Endlessvoid123
Summary: How long does one have to suffer? An fifteen year old teenager by the name of Rein is treated like a demon through out his life. And thorugh all his hardships, his struggles, in the end will it be for vein, or will he reclaim his destiny from those who shaped it for him.
1. Chapter 1

The rain

Chapter one: rain and forests

Rein, a strangely dressed teenager consisting of a navy blue coat with gold lining and tint that matched his black trousers and navy blue and black combat boots and gloves. His black hair that was tinted in the same blue over hanged his dark blue eyes that was filled with sorrow and hate.

Right now he was jumping from tree top to tree to until a large claw swung at him. He quickly threw one of his axes to block the attack. The axe made the claw back off as he continue to jump, that is until the branch broke.

He fell to ground, landing feet first before running again. His left arm was bleeding, fast so he didn't have any time to fight back. He kept on running while holding the injured arm. The trees flew past him as he rushed through them with great haste. Another claw stroke, this time catching him off guard and hitting him directly in the chest. He fell and slid across the grass and hit a tree a high impact, making a large cracking noise throughout his back.

He made a yelp, coughing up blood as he struggled back onto his feet. He pulled out the axe he used earlier in an attempt to defend himself. The forest began to grow darker around Rein, as red eyes gleamed through the shadows.

His energy draining away with his blood as it flowed into the ground. He stumbled for a spilt second before raising his head. As he moved his head upwards a beowolf launched through the bushes at him. He circled around and sunk the war blade into it's skull before it got a chance to strike.

Two more ran out and swiped at him in an strangely orderly fashion. He duck under the first swipe before swiping the blade upwards, striking it in it's jaw. Rein then rolled backwards as the second one almost bit him. The creature kept on swiping viciously at him. One,two,three every swipe he kept on dodging before throwing the axe into it's eye, killing it.

He lost control of his breath as he fell to the ground, to drained of his energy to continue. He pushed himself upwards before fighting more. He picked up the thrown axe and swung it deep inside a beowolf's chest. He fumbled backwards before he turned and hit something.

Another beowolf towered over him, throwing his claw at him. He jumped back before he realized, that's what it wanted him to do. The creature took another stepped and redirected the claw to hit him in the throat. He fell to the ground once again, the pain and tiredness finally have taken over him. He watched as the many beasts crawled closer to him, watching him bleed to death.

His vision was fading quickly as the only noise he could make was nothing but grunts and hisses. His body was quickly failing and all hope was lost as he watched himself die. When the growls and snarls subsidded, gunshots slashing and expulsions was heard from a distance as three different colored figures ran to him.

One was red One was gold And the last was white. The three hurried around him

"oh,god."

One said as felt something touch his numbing arms.

"Back up you dunce we don't need to crowd him."

"will he be alright?"

"if we cam take him to Beacon in time, maybe."

"let's hurry then you two take him as I join the others to cover you."

"fine just hurry then!" Reins eyes finally failed him as he blacked out to a voice

"this mission just keeps on getting better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Memories

"hey dad?"

a little boy dressed in navy blue said to an older gentlemen dressed in a very rich clothing.

"what is it Rein?"

"i need you're help with something."

"what is it?"

"there's a snake in the rose garden..."

his voicee trailed off as the man placed an hand on his shoulder.

"son you're eight and going in weapon training next month, a snake shouldn't be a problem."

"but it's the size of the mansion dad and it has glowing red eyes."

"oh, a king Taijitu, alright Rein i'll take care of it, just go playin youre room okay?"

"thanks dad!"

the child happily skipped back into the huge house.

the boy was palying with a toy axe for about three hours when he rembered his dad telling him to go to his room. HEe felt paranoid for he didn't hear anything from him sohe made the descion to check it out for himself.

he walked thourghout the long hallways to finally leave the house and entered into a large rose garden. the garden was more like a maze to everyonme but him, for he practially lived in there. the rose filled the scent before another consumed him, and he found what he was looking for.

the large snake creature layed down on the ground, multiple sword marks, which was strange because his father uses a mace. he looked around the large corpse until he found what he was searching for.

the man before was now lying before him, covered in red water and sword marks and sat beside him was his a girl wearing a long silky dress that was tainted by the crismon liquid as well.

the child fell to his knee, the peices finally put them selves back together as he started to feel tears pouring from his eyes.

"mom, dad please wake up! wake up please dont leave me, plea-"

his words fell silent as a force pushed him to the ground. multiple blows struck him before he could struggle to see his attacker.

a girl in a pure red hood that mtched with the "water" spalshed apon her and the dagger she weild. she picked him up and smiled gentley and warmly, like what she was doing was completely right and nothing was wrong.

"i show you to you're parents now child just close you're eyes."

he refused to comply to the girls order, and promptly kicked her in the head.

she struggled back before kicking the child to the ground.

"you brat, i'm going to rip you're insufferable body to peices!"

she threw the dagger at the him but stopped mid way.

an short silver blade peirced her chest as she and him focused on the blade. a moment of silence broke before she fell to the ground to see a strange man.

he had grey hair that matched his olive eyes and green shirt and black pants. he looked at the boy for a few seconds before putting the blade in a well disquised cane shealth.

"are you okay?"

he asked with a sly smile.

"i'm..i'm fine, thank you..."

his voice drifted off as he fixed his gaze to the three on the floor. the man turned his back and began to walk away.

"i suppose i'll see you again someday Rein."

"wait how do you know my name!"

he turned his head back at him and let out a hand.

"i know a great amount of things Rein."

and with that he snapped his finger.

Rein woke up from his bed and failed his arm. pain consumed his body as his right arm was chained to somthing. he turned his body to see that his wrist was sealed to his body by a handcuff.

he sighed before he placed his oppisite hand on it.

"obviously who chained me up, has no idea who i am. he closed his eyes and started to brethe slowly. his hand glew dark blue as the cuff broke off him and fell to the floor rusted. the other cuff was still on his wrist but that didn't matter, all that matter was escape...wherever he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Escape

Rein studdied the room he was in. he appeared to be in a infirmary of sorts. the room had three beds that was divied into curtian sections, a few desks, and a rather large window.

he walked over to the window and opened it, the only real way of freedom then opening the door. he stepped onto a the window slit to see beacons white towers that covered the area. curious, he jumped down to the next window slit, and then th e next and then so on until he jumped onto the stone floor.

after he settled himself from the fall, he began walking towards the towers before he looked at himself.

he still had his pants and his shirt, that was nearly destoryed and wore a cuff on his right wrist, yep he was a sore thumb that everyone glanced and stepped away from him, buit that was understandable.

He finally reached what he was looking for. a large lake that had a stone walkway that only reached mid-way that attracted him to it.

as he walked closer, everything else seemed to just fade away as he stepped closer to the middle. he smelled the fresh pure water.

he knelt down by the calm pool and placed a hand in it.

"I will find a way to repay you, whoever you are, for that day."

he remained silent filent, the air seemed to thicken around him.

" i should've known you come here of all places Rein."

Rein pulled his hand out of the water before he spun around, surpried at the newcomer.

the man from his past, his dreams was standing above him holding the cane like before, but with a cup.

"Beacon academy, a school for protecting mankind, i guessed you work here."

"strange most people with you're expernice would'be been flabberguasted by seeing me.

"i've seen stranger things."

" i'm sure you have Rein."

the area became slient before the man spoke again.

"i assumed you have questions?"

"of course."

"where do you want me to begin?"

"why didn't you take me with you that day?"  
" because i didnt belive you needed help after that, and besides i had a feeling you could take care of youreself and you did."

the tall man took a sip of his cup before speaking again.

" i realixe that the life you had wasn't the most pleasant then others but i felt it was nescary."

"it would've been nice if i least got a real home for once."

his voice drifted off with his eyes.

"would it? if youre parents didn't die, you would've done the things you did to be here."

"what if i never wanted to be here, i wanted to live a normal, calm life with a nice family and a ice house."  
"i can understand why you wanted those things, but lets face the truth. if you never wanted to become a civialian you would've lived with ember for the rest of you're life."

"i cant, i lost that chance three years ago..."

his tilted his head downwards.  
"it appears you suffered more then i thought..."

Rein clutched his hand and began to raise his voice slightly.

"how much do i have to suffer for you?"  
"like i said Rein steps needed to be made in order to make a staircase."

"but why are you the one making my steps!"

"some things arn't in control sometimes Rein, you out of all people should know that."

he took one last sip of his mug before turning his back.

"tell you what Rein, i let you take the intonation to join Beacon."

"what makes you think i want to join here?"

"because i know you're type Rein."

he turned around to face the blue figure once again.

"you are not a typical person, you are quite in fact, a monster, a beast, a demon simply looking for his next kill, because you bare no morale code and no ethinic following."

"what makes you think that?"

"eighteen murders, thirty-six assualts, twenty-four kidnappings and twenty-four tourters, quite a record for a normal person Rein."

"and why does beacon what a demon?"

"i rather have warriors that are expernice, then innocent childern who never witness death other then Grimm."

"and what if i refuse you're offer."

the man smiled

"where else will you go?"

" what's the test?"

"just go to the cliff over emerald forest in a hour, you passed it when you jumped down the window slit."

"how did yo-"

"i know great amount of things Rein, you should know better then that by now."

he began to walk away from the other.

"oh, i'm going to bring a freind to witness youre trial, so dont take to long."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Intonation

Rein arrived at a the large green cliff that over veiwed the forest. Already standing there, the man was talking to a girl who was also a sore thumb out of the group.

she wore a white dress shirt that matched her black pants and light blonds hair that moved slightly to the wind with her purple cape.

she was holding a tablet and was talking offend at the man who only replied with a smile and short answers. the two noticed Rein coming so the cut the chat and faced the newcomer.

"Rein you're five minutes early."

"is that a problem?"

"no, i suppose not."

the nicley dreesed guy pointed at a steel platform with his head before contiuning to speak.

"on another note i'm going to tell you youre mission understand?"

he nooded to the request as he steeped on the platform.

"you're going to find a artifact down by a gruop of ruins deep inside these woodws, once you retrive the object, you will go to a nearby cliff that is nearby the spot. you will then climb to the top and wait for a bullhead to pick you up. got it?"

"yes sir."

"Good, oh and one last thing, youre will be using you're own landing startegy."

"wait wh-"

the platform flung the person high in the sky as the two watched him fly away.

the air felt cold aganist his pale skin, a he flew past dozexs off treeses in the matter of seconds. he quickly pulled out both axes and focused on the tree that drew closer.

in three seconds he would grapple the tree, or he'll die. he narrowed his eyes as he counted down the seconds.

3.

the tree branches could be seen apart from the other trees.

2.

the leaves grouped in separt parts around the oak tree.

1.

he flared his aura as he raised his two axes above him. he glew a dark sea blue as he flipped twice over the branch before landing, making a small thud sound.

Rein tucked his weapons back into his neat selves before he cracked his knuckles.

the area around him was thick of trees and bushes, that flooded out any other type of terrain there might've beeen.

he started moving past a large pile of leaves and bushes before a small grey object caught his eye.

"not much of a secret camera but whatever."

he ignored the camera as he pushed forward into dark forest.

as he moved forward, he herd small foot steps all around him. he grabbed onto the sheathed axes as he went past a group of bushes, three more growls.

the forest grew darker then it ussaully was as he stepped past every new noise. he took smaller breaths, for reasons even he didn't know.

Beowolves, defiantly Beowolves.

he thought to himself over a root that belonged to a tree.

i get to a open area to confront them, fighting them in the forest is juist a death wish

he pushed a branch out of his way to see a small grey building that looked like it was destoryed years ago, and a huge around it.

"perfect, let the bloodshed begin."

his dead expersion was now turned into a devilish smile as he walked forward into the feild.

author note:

hey everyone endlessvoid here for just a few qick things

first thing is that i fixed the chapter problem so we wont have that anymmore so you can read this better or in general.

second is that this story was published three hours ago and it already has 184 reader and one review, that was better then i thought.

third is that i wanted to thank all who read these chapters and gave any helpful messages.

fourth is just a shout out to SnowyFox417 who actaully pointed the problems out to me so i can fix them so thank him for the chapters.

other then that, review comment or pm me if you have any suggestions for me to use!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: artifact

Beowolves emerged from all directions of the dark forest. Twenty, he counted as one growled before charging. Rein pulled out his axes and stood in a strange stance that was made for swordsmen not axe men.

The first one leaped as it swung its large claw at him, expecting this Rein rolled to the side and chopped downwards, catching the armored Beowolf into its skull killing it in a matter of seconds.

Three more rushed towards him as he stood to his feet, there snarls turned into war cries. The first two ran towards him hoping to tackle him to the ground. Rein quickly caught on to the plan so instead of standing his ground, he jumped into the air and landed on the one to his right.

The left one looked up as an axe drew close into its neck, crashing the body to the floor. Rein then jumped off the creature using his power in his legs to push it into the earth. In the air, he threw his left one into the Beowolf that was lurking behind him.

The creature let out a yelp as Rein recovered the axe and ripped it out of the creature's ribs and swung backwards, hitting the Beowolf he had previously knocked down, sending it stumbling backwards until it fell to the ground.

The other sixteen, grew tired of waiting and in one herd, rushed at him which caught Rein off guard for a few seconds as he tried to find a way to counter these many beasts at once.

And that's when it hit him.

The creatures herded into one large group as it drew close to the blue teen, which was now in another pose by raising one hand at the creatures and the other clutching.

Just as the first was about to hit Rein with its large claws, a large current of water burst from the clutched fist, as he threw a punch into the direction at the Grimm. The water sliced through multiple of the attackers, leaving only the last two of the pack howling.

The first attack was once again the beowolves, for the creatures ran towards him, glaring viscously at him as every step drew closer to him. Rein danced around the first Beowolf and using his aura, covered the axes in a suit of the water he used before.

With one slash, the water broke through the protective exoskeleton the creature had, as the metal cut past the flesh and fur making the creature fall apart into halves. The next swing came faster then any other of his attacks, slashing the creature diagonally making the creature howl once again before greeting the dirt with its brethren.

"Useless beasts."  
Rein mumbled to himself as he steeped towards the grey ruins. The ruins were the strangest things he ever seen before. Small pillars surround a well decorated circle as well as a small stone table in the middle of it.

The platforms were bare expect for the table that had, for some reason a black king chest piece that rested on the top of it. Rein assumed this is what he came for, so he quickly grabbed it and left the ruins behind, only to be greeted by a large screech.

"Great a Nevermore."

He sarcastically said as he ran over a small green hill. Over the hill stood a giant cliff that towered over any tree that lived in this forest. He sighed as he ran past what seemed like stone pillars leading to the bridge.

"Finally good news."

Was the only thing he said as he rushed further to the oncoming grey structure.

"You got to be kidding me."

Rein watched to the giant chasm, the broken tower like building in between the cliff and the land he was standing on, and the destroyed bridges that looked like a battle occurred. He looked around the area but found no way over, until he heard the screech once again, this time much closer.

Without second thought he started yelling to draw the creature into his trap. After a few moments a large bird like creature flew past all the trees he ran by, over the Beowolf corpses, over the hill and then swung around him.

Another screech was heard as the flying animal propelled dozens of black feather that surrounded him as he ran to a nearby pillar. More feathers came down like rain hitting the streets of vale on a storm day.

"Just need to get closer, then I can get to the cliff, and if all works out ill be fin"

Before he could finished his mumbling, another Nevermore flew past him, this time though the creature was a giant compared to the other one.

"Are you serious?"

He gripped his axes brutally as he sunk more in cover.

He cracked his knuckles, trying to calm himself from the recent events.

"All right a Nevermore and a Nevermore adult I can handle worse."

He unsheathed his weapons as jumped to another pillar, only to be greeted by a hard object. A howl echoed in the air as Rein cursed at the newcomers.

"Fifty beowolves, Nevermore and a Nevermore adult, the fun just never ends doesn't it?"

AUTHOR NOTES

HEY GUYS IT'S JUST A QUICK ANNOCMENT AND I'LL BE ON MY WAY MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I MANGED TO GET MORE TIME ON THESE CHAPTERS JUST FOR EDITING AND LENGTH JUST TO IMPROVE ON THE READ MUCH BETTER AND HOPEFULLY MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER ON THE WAY.

WELL THAT WAS REALLY IT I JUST HAD TO FIX MY COMPUTER FOR SHORT, BUT IF ANY FEEDBACK OR JUST HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE STORIES FOR LATER CHAPTERS REMBER TO POST A REVIEW OR JUST P.M

ANYWAYS ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER STAY AWSOME.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: the unexpected

So they Rein was, surrounded completely by ravenous beasts creeping up to him, and two giant birds that screeched for his head. Sighing, he ran to the nearest roofed building, hoping to kill the beowolves separately from the two nevermores that glided past him.

Thousands of feathers crashed down to the planet surface as he zipped past them, to reach the building so close to him. Howls emerged from behind him and trembles of the ground was heard as he leaped inside the building.

Drawing his axes, Rein turned and faced the enemy head on, knowing that the nevermore feather couldn't break the roof, this is when it happened. The roof came clean off as the building collapsed around him, only showing a shroud of mist.

Feathers came towards him, looking like rain droplets until they were almost next to him, which he evaded perfectly until the beowolves ran in.

Turns out beowolves know how to destroy pillars when they hungry enough, for claw marks could be seen all over the four pillars that used to stand the old building up.

The groups of beowolves were tremendously reduced by the blinded shots of the feather because only twenty four of them were actually attacking him, and something else, something that he couldn't see.

One minute he would be fighting two beowolves, the next he was pushing their corpses off him. He decided not to argue until after the mist cleared, as he drove an axe blade into a Beowolf armored skull, making it tumble to the ground and dying.

The mists lighten, so the boundaries of the ruins and not just the building could be seen as well as corpses of scattered beowolves decorated the walls and soil. He ran forward to the cliff, still being covered in the haze of clouds to see something strange.

The nevermores were fighting what seemed to be a gigantic death-stalker, possibly a queen. It would make sense; death-stalkers have the tendency to attack anything that comes too close to their homes or children.

Paying no mind to the three animals fighting mindlessly, he found another way on the top of the cliff. A small walkway stretched to the middle plaza, which in returned to the non broken part of the bridge that lead to a small temple.

Rein, not waiting for the three to realize he was escaping, ran across the walkway with ease, until the walkway fell to pieces as he made it to the shattered plaza. Looking back, he saw a strange figure in black robes fade into the fog.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind as he made an attempt at the bridge to the temple. After numerous steps, screeching was heard as the big nevermore sore past him. The nevermore acted different, it didn't attacked him directly; instead it attacked behind him, like a thing that was behind him without him even knowing.

Not wanting to look back, he jumped onto the cliff, before the bridge also collapsed. Looking back, the same figure watched him from the opposite side of the bridge before disappearing back into the fog one last time, bringing the nevermore with him.

He made it inside the temple, his breath taken, and the pain consuming his arm and throat. Managing his breath, he looked around the closed in room for anything to use to get on top of the cliff. Nothing, he sighed before walking out of the building, before hearing the sounds of the other nevermore.

Either the death-stalker lost or retreated because the creature made no sound or any signs of being there, maybe it chased the man two. But that wasn't the problem, what was, is the Grimm landing on the building he just left and was glaring at him.

The creature screeched before it launched the feathers at him once again, but this time he had no idea what to do. After dodging and dodging the feathers, his arm gave in and went limp and numb, stopping the boy for a second until a feather nearly took his head off.

Cursing, the boy ran away from the creature, only having it to charge him, which revived his first plan. Using his aura, water streamed from under his feet and into the air, which was then caught by the bird that was shaking, to get the intruder off.

Knowing what the bird was doing, he managed to get an axe stuck on the bird exo-skeleton making it roar in pain. Gaining a hold on the axe, he repeated the steps of sticking the axe where he could until he reached the face, that's when the fun began.

He slammed the weapons into each eye and slashed at the beak, making the beast screech once again and ram into the cliff side, with Rein jumping unto to the cliff side before it made a large dent on the rocks and crashing into the endless void that separated the two land pieces.

Cracking his back by stretching, Rein waited for the small grey ship in the distance to land. While it was getting closer, Rein began to think about the robed figure, and how "lucky" that he just so happened to appear when the trouble started.

The thoughts shielded him from reality, until a voice broke in.

"Rein hello, ready to leave yet?"

He looked over to see a man in typical pilot outfit of a grey jumpsuit and a large headset on his head.

Taking the invitation, Rein stepped on board the ship as it picked up height. Still the thoughts of that man disturbed him, like an problem that he felt throughout his entire life, but pushing it to the back of his mind as his mind began to wonder about how life is going to be now that he was now an official student of beacon academy, but those thoughts subsided when he remembered the work put into being a student

"Great, a new place with brand new problem can't wait."

AUTHOR NOTES

HEY GUYS IM BACK JUST HERE TO SAY I WAS TAKING A LITTLE BREAK FROM MY WRITERS BLOCK LIKE PROBLEM BUT IM GOOD NOW.

ALSO I DONT REALLY HAVE A PLANNER FOR THE DATES FOR CHAPTERS IT'S MAINLY WHEN I HAVE TIME.

THIRD OF ALL I JUST NOW NOTICED THAT THIS STORY HAS 507 VEIWS QUITE QUICKLY SO THANKS FOR READING THIS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT FEEL FREE TO POSTA REVEIW OR PM ME THANKS.

P.S I DONT ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I REALLY WANT TO SEE A RWBY GAME LIKE A MMO OR A RTS I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN BUT THIS IS A LITTLE OFF TOPIC, BUT ANYWAYS STAY AWSOME GUYS AND GIRLS BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Demons and schools

Rein kept to himself during the ship ride back to his new home. The small grey ship glided in the blue skies easily, as the sounds of the quite engines comforted him for some odd reason.

The pilot talked to his co-pilot in the cockpit quietly, trying not to disturb the silence behind him. Bumps from turbulence kept him awake every time he dozed off. The mission was more straining on his body then he thought and now he was feeling it.

His arm and throat swelled with pain, making it the second thing that prevented him from sleeping the long flight. But the pain, the pain felt good, like a gift that was hidden out of sight, as it made him more aware but calm at the same time.

Meanwhile in beacon's landing platform.

Ruby Rose, a rather strange girl who was the first girl in history to join beacon by the age of fifteen. She was wearing the typical beacon uniform of a dark brown dress shirt, white under shirt and a red bow that matched the nicely designed skirt

She was standing beside the headmaster and his 'friend' as she always put it.

"Ms. Rose, I do warn you, Rein can be...difficult."

"Don't worry I can handle it, and besides I have Yang if anything goes wrong"

"Yeah Ozpin we can take care of it!"

Another girl appeared from behind Ozpin. She was wearing exactly what her little sister Ruby was, but her long blond hair clearly showed the difference between the two.

"All right then, Ms Goodwitch and I are always in our office if you need help with him."

The both Ozpin and the older girl known as Goodwitch was about to leave when a question departed from one of the sister's mouths.

"Hey Ozpin why did I have to take off my hood? I mean I wear it all the time and you don't have a problem with it."

Ozpin took a breath before he spoke.

"MS. Rose, I do not need to explain matter such a as these to you."

And with that the two older pair walked away, only looking back to not see the girls, but the nearby aircraft."

"He's here."

Ozpin mumbled.

"Do you think it's wise to let her out of all people to give him a tour around the school sir."  
"Goodwitch if he can't overcome this, then he shall be forever branded a demon, and personally it will be a test of shear will be a test of will, don't you agree?"

"Yes sir."  
The older gentle smirked.

"good, now let's get back on the topic before this whole act."  
"About Torchwick sir?"

"Correct, but let's discuss this in my office."  
The girl only gave another "yes sir." Before following her boss into one of the many towers. 

Back on the bullhead  
rein felt the trembles of the ship landing on the unknown ground. The doors of the vehicle launched upwards, raveling beacon and all of its structural glory, and two girls dressed in what he believed to be the school's uniform.

Looking at the two, he began get the idea that they were here for to give him a tour or something on the lines of it. As soon as he put on foot on the paved ground, the two were already upon him.

"Hello there, you must be Rein correct?"

"That is who you are speaking to yes."  
"Great!"

The brown haired girl said circling around the blond one.

"My name's Ruby, and this here is my sister Yang, And were here on Ozpin and Goodwitch's request to give you a tour of Beacon Academy!"  
"Ozpin...is that the headmaster?"

"Yeah he is, he is probably the guy who made you do the initiation too."  
"I see, and Goodwitch is that girl that follows him around."

"You got it!"

"I see, well then it's nice to meet you Ruby, Yang."

The two both nodded and began to walk towards the first tower. The girls rambled on, and on about classes and the teachers and how the school worked in general- and how teams work...wait teams!?"

"Excuse me I can't help but notice the word team."  
"That's right; you get paired with a partner for the next four years and then paired with another pair to form a tree."

"What you think you had a dorm by yourself or something?"  
The blonde girl said cocking an eyebrow

"let's just say I'm not the friendliest guy."

"Don't worry, I highly doubt you stick out like a sore thumb, you seem like a really nice guy."

Rein only grunted as the two lead him to a white door.

"This is you're dorm, I believe you're partner is already in here, probably setting up already, so lets go meet him."

Rein didn't, really want to meet whoever was already in there, but trying not to sound rude, he forced a smile on.

"Sure lets do it."

Yang only nodded as she opened to the door to show a figure standing beside a bed.

Author notes

Hey guys endlessvoid is here just to say thanks for everyone who kept on reading this, it means so much that you take you're time to read this and these author notes, and thank you for everyone who sent me messages and followed the story or just me, you guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: demons and schools pt.2

A tall robed man stood in front of a red blanketed bed. His dark brown robes and pants matched perfectly with his black combat gloves and boots. He had long black hair that fought against his void like eyes. The man broke the silence by speaking in a cocky voice

"Hello there."

"Hey alter putting away you're items?"

"Basically Yang."

The man turned his head and locked eyes with Rein.

"What's with the new guy?"

"He's you're partner."

"Okay then."

The man known as alter stuck his hand out.

"Hey! Mind telling me you're name, I hate to keep on calling my partner that guy."  
"Rein."

He replied. Alter's eyes widened for a few seconds before looking away.

"Well, nice to meet you."

Rein become curious at the man but kept his tongue.  
"And you too."

"Actually Rein were finished with the tour, you someone will get you're bags."

"Great."  
He replied gazing away.

"You can go back to the dorm Ruby; I just wanna ask Rein here a question."  
"Me too."  
Alter said in the background

"Okay then, see you three later."

And with that, the innocent looking girl left, leaving only evil stares directed at Rein.

"Why would they a monster like you here?"

Alter said walking closer to the neat blue teen

"My fighting skills."

Rein said sarcastically, only to have Yang speak right after.

"I highly doubt they let people like you here, without a good reason, because I highly doubt Ozpin picked you just because you're good at fighting."

"Like it or not, I'm here to stay and there isn't anything you can do to make me leave, Yang and you want to know why? It's because unlike you I don't need a team to fight, I don't need friends or partners to operate so the next time you want to bicker in my ear just remember what I did to all those people, and how I'm not afraid to do it again, understood?"

The girl only growled and left the room, leaving the two boys staring at each other. No of them moved, they just glared and glared until Alter coughed.

"Im going to go back to unpacking, you do whatever a demon does."

"What ever, alt."

The man only grunted before opening a case with a strange sign of a blazing sun being shielded by a shield. This only made Rein chuckle as he walked out of the room.

He descended down a flight of stairs only to see a small park beside a marble walkway. With nothing else to do, the "Demon" moved into a bush of roses, but these were different.

Blue roses decorated the pathway and made a aroma that would melt anyone's heart just by breathing them in for a few seconds. He picked one of the strange flowers and examined it closely. The world seemed to stop as he gazed onto the plant.

"Odd, a so called monster smelling flowers."

He turned around to see a rather mysterious girl in a black and white outfit. Her black hair matched complexly with her bow, but it still drawled in attention.

"Here to give me a warning or something too?"

He asked putting focus on the word warning.

"When I heard you were going to be coming t\here, I thought to answers my question myself other then just believing the media."

"You're smarter then other students I met today."

"That doesn't surprise me that much, Vale can be very judgmental."

The two then started in idle talk about Vale until the mysterious girl asked something that caught him off guard.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you do that, to all those people, they were innocent, but yet you killed them, torture them."

"Ever had the feeling of emptiness?"

"yeah everyone did once in there life I suppose."  
"Back then, that was the only thing I felt, emptiness and pain, misery and hatred, hatred for everyone in the form of why did I always suffer and everyone else lived so happy."

"I see."

"I was jealous I suppose, jealous of how those people were so rich and successful and was called hero and good people and mine own parents were branded demons after they died because they found the corpse of some psycho killer in our backyard."

"And then I have one last question."

"What is it?"  
His voice drifted off and his eyes looked away from the girl yellow ones.

"How do you feel about doing those types of things?"

The darkened blue boy took a big breath before looking down.

"To me, all those things were a trip of madness I have not foreseen."

The young teen gazed down at his clutching and unclenching fist

"Now, my hands can never be for healing, only hurting, only death, only destruction."

Rein remained silent as the smell of roses subsided to his dark thoughts.

The two remained still and silent until another more familiar voice beckoned from a nearby bush.  
"And that's you're story."  
The two looked at the now rustling bush as one Ruby flew out of it.

"this is why I don't trust others."

author notes

hhey guys, sorry about the wait, i had to reset my internet connection and set it to a differnt roter (sigh) if only i knew that before, sersiously i spent yesterday just to fix the problem and this morning.

but enough about me ranting \about my excuses, i also want to sencirly thank you guys for you're support, two reviews, three followers and 958 logged on vistors and 1020 guests, you guys are truly amazing.

and one last thing. i recieved some good story advices and ideas i can add to the story and i'm trying to put them in, but still have a link to the main plot, and if i do put out a chap. with your idea nut dont give an thanks or shout out, i apoligise, it takes a while just to read through all of them but thanks in the future hopefully that will lessen the damage.

anyways stay awsome huiys and ill see you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: red annoyance

Rein made it all the way back to his dorm, with the little red haired girl pestering him with endless questions about his past. His temper almost broke as he took off his shirt in a attempt to get away from the annoyance known as Ruby.

She quickly realized what he was doing and left the room, leaving him and his "partner" Alter all alone.

"You mind?"

Rein snarled. Alter shot him a dirty look and took his leave.

After multiple minutes of trying to figure out how the school uniform went on, he finally manage to dress himself like he was appose to be other then his dirty blue clothes that he grew attach.

He felt proud of himself for getting the clothes on without any real problems, until his eyes locked onto the mirror.

A small frown took over his once cocky expression as the memories of his childhood came back to him, and all the rich clothing his mother always put him in. the once happy memories were now nothing but reminders of the truth.

The truth of those emotions he felt years ago were now dreams, dreams that turned into nightmares that haunted him every night he slept, reminding him that they will never return to him.

His eyes grew weak, before he even realized it. He shook himself out of the thoughts and walked out of the dorm.

Luckily Ruby and Alter left him entirely alone, as he cruised down the long white hallways. The feelings he felt in the dorm followed him, consuming his entire mind.

_Why me?_ He thought, as he carried the body through various empty halls._ Why don't good thing only happen to others?_ The very thought of others smiling sickened him greatly._ One of these days, all of these monsters will die, then, maybe then something good will happened to me._

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't think anyone was around the corner."

Rein snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was on the floor. He quickly got back on his feet and forced a fake smile across his face.

"No problem I wasn't really paying attention either."

"Well I'm still sorry, but anyways I don't think we met, my name is Pyrrah."

Rein took a few moments to examine the girl. She had long red hair that went weirdly perfect with her bronze armor and rather slender frame.

"Rein"  
he said. The girl gave him a smile, before waving.

"Well see you later Rein."

Rein just nodded before walked another four steps before something hit him.

A warm feeling washed over him, hitting him hardest in the chest and caused him to blush a little.

_What is this feeling?_ He asked forcing himself to think over the recent event. _Girls always smile at me, but why did she out of all people make me feel this way._ Rein felt his empty soul and body fill with something he had never felt in a long time.

_The only time I felt this way, was with my parents, and when I saw the murderer on the ground, getting exactly what she deserved._ He continued to think as he began to walk again._ Did I feel satisfied she smiled at me, or was it something else?_

He reached the a large room with brown tables and students allover the place and a strange red haired girl sitting alone. She had long messy red hair and had glasses that fitted her eyes perfectly and had too small red ribbons on both sides of her hair that covered her ears.

Thinking of no other better place to sit, Rein walked over and sat across the girl. The girl didn't seem to notice him until he coughed. The girl shot her head up and glared at the newcomer.

"Something you need?"

She asked afraid.

"No I just wanted to sit here, you seem to interesting compared to the other idiots that live here."

"Oh."

She stretched out her body and looked at Rein awfully strange.

The two sat there incomplete silence until the red haired girl spoke.

"You are the first you know."

"Pardon?"

"You were the first to sit next to me, so I'm really not that company ready."

"No you're fine, I prefer silence."

"Oh okay then..."

The girl looked away for a few moments before speaking once again.  
" my name is scarlet."

"Rein."

He said smiling for real for some reason. The girl returned the favor and smiled. Rein felt the same feeling once again before looking away.

"Well this has been fun Rein but I have to get to class."

Rein didn't notice the empty tray before him as she got up.

"We should do this again, but until then."

She walked away from the boy who was sitting cross eye, before mumbling.

"Great, two more red annoyances."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: class

Rein was lying on his bed. Three days past since he first arrived at the school and things were as normal as a dancing Beowolf. Classes were clustered with people that whispered his name throughout the hour long teachings.

Then he always do some training but, no one wanted to train with him and left him fighting bots, which are useful when you don't use them 24/7, then its extremely easy to beat them, to him at least.

After he goes to the rose garden and feel at home, until someone told him to leave, this always happened. He would always go to his dorm, and always be welcomed by no one but his dark thoughts that played with him everyday until he could no longer take it and leave.

But the thing that carried him through it all was that scarlet was always waiting for him every lunch, so they could eat together, and to him was worth all the trouble. Everyday lunch they spoke about their day and a little about themselves everyday that made him feel even closer to her, which both felt strange and positive at the same time.

Rein sighed before getting onto his feet. He was tired, not from school, not from the people who spoke about him, not even the teachers who treated him like a monster, but what lay behind his dorm door.

Both Alter and Rein agreed they would take turns opening the door and deal with the problem for the day, and today was his day. He walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder to see Alter raising his hands like he was being arrested.

"Demons should be punished not us."

Rein sighed, but not for the problem, but Alter. He would always say six words every time he got in trouble and would say other sayings that best fit the situation he was in,

And quite frankly, it Annoyed Rein.

But ignoring Alter once again, he creaked open the door to see the problem first hand. Ruby Rose with her team, the so called "funny one." Yang, The mysterious girl Blake, and the heiress known as Weiss Schnee, _daughter of the stupidest named company and crappie products_ was Rein thoughts as he nodded his head.

"Need something?"

"We wanted to see if you want to meet the other four people who saved you in the Emerald forest."

"Why are you asking me that now?"

"Well they were going to talk to you in when you first arrived but you sneaked out, and they didn't have enough time to meet you before."

"Do I have a choice?"

Rein said slightly frowning as he cocked his right eyebrow

"Nope!"

yelled yang as the blonde and brown haired girls jumped on him, while the white haired girl used her glyphs to seal his arms. While they were trying to sub due Rein, Blake lead the four newcomers from the corner of the hallway, as Alter shut the dorm door.

Both Yang and Ruby jumped onto their feet and high five each other, as the rich looking girl smiled at them.

"Objective completed!"

Ruby said as Blake helped Rein up.

Rein was now extremely angry, but hid it as he gazed at the four new people.

One had a black hoodie and a chest plate, with blue jeans. His blonde hair matched yang's a lot in color but went only to his forehead that almost covered his blue eyes.

"Hey my name is Juane Arc, leader of team JNPR."

The second one was a girl in a white long sleeve shirt and pink shirt and was bouncing around that; rein almost didn't see her orange hair.

"I'm Nora!"

She yelled as she clustered around the third person.

The third was a decently sized guy who had black hair with one pink stripe in his hair that matched his eyes and went well with his green dress shirt and black trousers.

"Lie, Ren."

And the fourth he remembered from the first day he was there.

"Hey Pyrrah."

He said nodding at the Amazon looking girl.

"Hello again Rein."

After the introductions were done, the one named Juane explained how they found him.

"Well thanks I guess."

Rein said looking slightly moving his head towards pyrrah.

"No problem Rein."

Ren said before getting tackled by Nora.

"I would hand shake you but..."

Rein struggled his hands as the glyph made a mystical noise.

"Sorry about that I didn't want you to run away again."

Explained Ruby.

"I'm going to do more then just get away from you now Ruby."

He said trying to rip his hand out of the glyph, only to have it to jiggle once again.

And with that, Alter walked out of the dorm, hold a glass of water.

"Hey Alter can I see that for a second?"

"I guess."

Alter drew the glass closer to Rein's hand as he dipped a finger in the half filled glass.

Water then rushed over his hand and surrounded the glyph, shattering it in mere seconds.

The four girls of RWBY stepped back two feet before Ruby awkwardly giggled, making Rein smirk.

"Hey Rein we were just having fun."

Yang said stepping behind Weiss.

"Yeah I know."

Rein said forming the water into a large ball.

"And now I'm going to have my fun."

And from that point, Beacon had to deal with a lot of screams that day, and Nora's strangely evil laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: surprise

Rein and Alter sat across a strangely decorated desk away from Ozpin who was sipping on a cup of coffee, like he always did.

"I hope you know what you two did will not be tolerated."

Ozpin said placing down the white beacon mug.

"It wasn't my fault; I didn't know he can use water like that!"

Alter defended himself, but Ozpin predictive this.

"It's not you're fault that you had poor commutation with teammate that you didn't even realize his semblance?"

The room fell silent as Alter withdrew his last statement, and was completely off guard at the well worded question. Ozpin stood up and walked behind Rein and Alter to grab something. Rein didn't have the slightest idea what the clever man had in store for him, but he assumed it was not pleasant.

Ozpin returned to his desk, holding a brown envelope and tossed it on the table, making it slid to the two before he sat down again. Rein cocked a eye brow before he opened the message hidden behind the thin brown walls.

"A mission?"

Rein said passing it to his 'lovely' partner.

"I believe this will help you too in becoming a value to one another."

"Do you realize who you're talking to right? A demon who can't be trusted, and you want to send him and me to what seems to be a dark cave in the middle of the woods."

"I realize who I address Alter, do not interfere in my occasions and I will not do so to yours."

Rein remained silent as the headmaster and his partner discussed the details of the mission. After a few minutes of arguing, Alter sighed before he gave up and left the room, dragging Rein verbally out with him.

Goodwitch soon entered the room as the two left the hallway, the door showed while it was opened.

"Do you think there ready for this?"

"They have to be Goodwitch, or there never going to get along."

"You know he extremely hates this right."

"He hates a lot of things Goodwitch, but if you're trying tie him into another murder then i disagree with that statement completely."

"Why are you so sure?"  
"Because Goodwitch, believe it or not, Rein might be the closet thing to an angle."

"Why are you so confident in this sir?"

"Goodwitch do you believe in second chances?"  
"He far exceeded the second chance sir?"  
"Did he truly, Or was he forced to."

"Force by whom? He did the murders by himself and willingly, I don't understand why you put him in Beacon in the first place and not just rouge camp, the monster deservers a punishment."

Ozpin just smirked as he looked out a nearby window.

"Sometimes the biggest punishment is no punishment Goodwitch, but I don't think you would understand how that feels, how it means to do those things and just carry them on for the rest of life, that Goodwitch is more unbearable to any prison or camp we would ever send him to."

"Let's just hope you made a right decision on this."  
"Don't hope; know that I made choice then."

With the wave of his hand, Goodwitch left the room, leaving the room once again silent.

"They will never understand Rein, but that's a good thing, no one should ever feel the way you do... Or I do."

Two hours later

Rein and Alter were on the outskirts of vale. The two were boarding on an air carrier as the sky turned dark. Rein managed to grab a window seat as Alter took the seat next to him, putting on his brown head phones.

Rein gazed out the small window port to see the vast forest surrounding Vale, and...His old house. Rein locked on to the large house and drifted onto his thoughts, completely oblivious to the outside world.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: of old times

"Come on Rein!"

A voice echoed throughout the large hallways.

"Coming!"

A small child busted out of hid room and darted down a pair of nearby staircase.

A child jumped from the last stair and jumped over a expensive looking table and into a pair of arms. The arms belonged to a man with long brown hair and blue eyes that went with his black tuxedo.

"Hey there champ!"

"When are we going?"

Asked an impatient child who slid under the man's hands and was now bouncing around the well designed living room.

"When you're mother and sister get here."

"Why do we always have to wait for thorn, she takes forever!"

Rein pouted as the man placed a hand on his head.

"Trust me Rein, you may be annoyed by you're sister, but in time you'll love her, maybe even miss her when she isn't there."

"That's not true dad, I'm going to be just like you, a family man, a solider, a guardian."

The man's face turned darker, as he removed his hand from the child,

"No, do not become, like me, I have made more mistakes then the devil and all his demons combined."

Almost on time, a girl in a long red dress with long brown black hair, carried a purple dressed girl down the same staircase, Rein did.

"Hey dad there here, lets go!"  
"Alright then Rein. Ember are you ready?"  
"Yes mark, now let's go before Rein has a meltdown."

"Yeah!"

"Hey Rein, Rein, Rein!"

Rein jumped out of his chair, and looked away from the window.

"What's up?"

"I should be asking you that, you spaced out for the entire ride here."  
"Oh."

"Whatever, lets just go."

The robed man walked away from Rein and nodded at a man dressed similar to the pilot when he was in the bullhead. The man pulled a lever, making a hissing noise before he backed away.

The back of the ship creaked upwards, into the ship, leaving the forest far beneath the large ship. Alter walked over to Rein, who managed to step almost completely outside of the ship, just hanging onto a safety bar when he tossed him a parachute.

"thanks."

Alter only grunted as he jumped off the ship, making a whishing noise as he drew father from sight. Rein looked over at the man who was leaning on a metal wall, as he nodded his head at him.

Rein only nodded back as he jumped out of the carrier. The air hissed at him, as he soared through it, seeing Alter parachute unfold as expected distance from the earth.

He cracked his neck, then his hands before pulling a string. The parachute unfolded behind him and quickly slowed him down. He swung back and forth in the air until he touched the soil.

Looking around, Alter already was crouching behind a bush.

"Get down."  
he whispered as he settled himself. Rein crept towards him, avoiding any twigs he might've stepped on. When he arrived, Alter pulled out binoculars and was watching past the bush.

"See this."  
Alter said passing Rein the metal eye glasses. Taking them, Rein glared through the object to see what they were after.

A large cave engraved on the side of a mountain, unsettled the both of them, for some odd reason. Rein took a deep breath before passing back to his partner, who took them quickly, before putting them into his pocket.

"See anyone Rein?"  
"No you?"  
"Me neither."

"We need a plan.  
"Right, what do you suggest."  
"I don't know."  
"We walk in."  
"No it might here us.

"True..."  
Rein looked over at his partner.

"I got it, Alter sit in front of the cave."  
"What! No you go do that."  
"No! I have a plan."

"why me?"  
"Because I thought of it, and I'm the only one who knows of it."  
"Fine."

Alter got up and pushed the bush out of his way. He stepped quietly towards the cave and took smaller breaths. After moments of pure silence, Alter looked around to see Rein on top of the cave, holding on to a small rock.

Rein nodded to him, as Alter took a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen next. Alter stomp his feet on various objects making him look like he was insane, until a hiss came from the cave.

A large creature ripped through the rocks, and bared its sharp fangs. It eight legs. Its eight eyes that were all glowing red at Alter.

The creature had skeleton armor covering its body and top parts of its legs and dirt and mud all over its hairy body.

"Great."

Alter said as the creature ripped up the dirt between him and the beast.

"Where is Rein?"

AUTHOR NOTES

MAN I DIDN'T DO ONE OF THESE IN QUITE SOME TIME, BUT IT'S NICE TALKING TO ALL YOU LOVELYS (EXPECT FOR YOU.)

BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I HAVE TWO THINGS TO SAY.

THE FIRST IS SHOULD I RE-WRITE THE FIRST CHAP. OR SO, ONLY HALF OF THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT CONTIUNE TO THE NEXT PART SO I'M JUST CURIOS.

THE SECOND IS I'M STARTING ANOTHER FIC (YES THE REIN WILL STILL CONTIIUNE BEF0RE YOU ASK.) IT'S A SELF IMPUT OF ME IN THE WORLD OF RWBY SO I'M CURIOS OF WHO THAT'S GOING TO TURN OUT, BUT IT WOULD MEAN SOMETHING IF YOU READ IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING ABOUT IT.

ANYWAYS IM GOING TO SHUT MT\Y FACE NOW AND LET YOU CONTIUNE ON WITH YOU'RE LIVES AS I CONTIUNE MINE.

BYE-BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: in my perspective

"Ruby hurry up, were going to be late for the ship!"  
"Coming!"  
The red haired girl darted out of her small dorm and down the hall. Her combat skirt was messy but clean, and her hair looked like a lightly lit torch, as she ran down a pair of stairs.

After reaching the ground floor of Beacon, the scythe wielding fighter traveled through various areas until she made it to the main statue. Yang and Weiss were bickering behind Blake, who was talking to Sun.

"Hey sis!"

Yang said, leaving Weiss behind.

"Sorry about that it was taking longer then I expected to get dress."

"Yeah, and turning off you're tablet.

"What?"

"You forgot to turn off you're tablet after you said you were coming."

Yang snatched the small grey tablet from her little sister's pocket and pointed at a red dot on the corner of the screen.

"Oops."

Was all Ruby said before finally turning off the phone call.

"So where are we going again?"

"Vale, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Why again?"

"Some Old house outside of Vale, you said you wanted to check it out."

"Oh yeah, I must've forgot everything when I ran down all those stairs."

"Yeah, like you forgot to make you're self look nice."

"Hey!" 

As they finished their short conversation, Blake and Sun broke from theirs and joined Weiss, who was already inside a bullhead. Ruby and Yang both looked at each other before nodding.  
"Last one there is a rotten Ursa!"

Yelled Yang, as she pushed her little sister out of the way, and headed towards the small helicopter like machine, with her sister running after her, just recovering from the shove

Ozpin's office.

"Sir a lot of the students are gone to Vale, is there any matter you like to attend to now, before they come back?"  
"No Goodwitch, I already completed supervising the classrooms; I just want to know how our cave situation is doing."  
"Rein and Alter didn't check in yet sir."

"I see."  
a long silence distanced themselves until Professor port broke into the room, startling the two of them. Goodwitch gave the newcomer a glare that would destroy a deathstallker by just eye contact, which made Port freeze.

"What is it Port?"  
"I have a report of Rein and Alter."  
"Well what is it?"

"Well..."

Rein and Alter perspective.

"How do we kill this thing?"  
Alter yelled hiding under his fourth tree.

"I don't know!"

Replied Rein as he jumped unto the creature's back.

Rein threw multiple blows to the creature's back, causing gashes and cuts on its un- protective skin. In response, the creature hissed and lowered its body to the ground.

"Not so tough aren't you Mr. Hiss a lot

Rein let out a satisfied laugh, until multiple hisses emerged from under the creature. Rein quickly looked around the creature to find himself, surrounded by hundreds of smaller creature, similar to the beast they were originally fighting, expect without the skeleton armor, and instead of being the size of a building, they were about the size of them.

"I think you meant Mrs. Hiss a lot."

"I meant RUN!"

"Rein jumped off the creature and ran inside the dense forest once again, with Alter following close behind.

"Got any more bright ideas!"

"Maybe!"

"Like what?!"

Rein just grunted as he ran to his left.

"Follow me!"

JNPR's Dorm

"Hey guys?"  
"What is it Nora."  
Replied Ren

"Want to do something?"  
"Like what train?"  
Juane said putting away his sword under his bed.

"No like I don't out of Vale."  
"You obvious have something in mind then."  
Ren said sighing.

"Yeah, I found a really cool house outside the city, it's super big!"

"Why would we go there?"

Asked Pyrrah, who just entered the dorm, only moments after Nora stopped speaking.

"Better then just moping here."

Ren only looked at the pink haired girl before speaking in a soft tone

"Nora, you're not moping, you're bouncing on my bed."

"So what do you say!?"

"Fine."

Ren said grabbing his gear from a nearby suitcase. Pyrrah walked over to her bed and picked up her shield and spear, slashing her spear.

"I'll go."

"I guess I'll come to."

Said Juane as he pulled his sword out from his bed. Nora only gave a huge smile before pulling out her large hammer. The four were about to leave the dorm, until Nora spoke again.

"Why do we have our weapons with us and not in our lockers?"

Beacon's hanger.

"Sir are you sure about this."  
"That creature will end the two Goodwitch."  
"Are that sure of that?"  
"Yes Goodwitch, now get me a Bullhead."

"Yes sir."

"Sir I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"The bullhead requires a space to land do you have a location you like to land on."

"Yes Goodwitch. Take me to the house just outside of Vale.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Rein and the manor

Rein and Alter pushed through what seems like thousands of trees and bushes until they got there.

A large brown house, touched by age to the point that vines grew from the outside and the rose bushes were mini jungles. Rein jumped into a nearby bush and pulled Alter with him.

"When it comes, we strike at the legs."

Rein said calmly.

"Got you." 

The two sat there in silence, their company the only thing comforting them, but they never told each other that. Everything was going to plan, the beast will be dragged in a small dangerous area, so they can hit its weak points, and that's when the plan fell.

Eight figures appeared from a distance, making the two changes their idea. Rein looked at Alter who was already running to the group, when the creature hit.

The animal and its many underlings followed Alter and engaged the nine that were now at the house's front manor that was pre rubble from time.

Rein only sighed as he drew his axes and charged at the creature. The creature was too distracted with the eight figures, when Rein drove the first strike into one leg. In response, the creature hisses, sending a large number of its children to attack him.

Multiple slashes after the other pushed him back greatly, until he met the other nine. Team RWBY and JNPR were already taking out the lesser ones, but the thing that threw him off was Alter.

The robed teen drew a large claymore blade decorated in red dust crystals that surrounded the blade in fire as he pierced the larger one's stomach. The beast bit back, sending the dusty looking man into the ground as its children drew closer.

Rein replied one after another, but all seems lost.

"There's too many!"  
Yelled Yang

"Keep the line!"  
Ren responded.

"Guys help!'

"I'm coming Juane."

Rein was too distracted by the little ones and the yelling to see one of the smaller ones bite Ruby making her scream and fall to the ground.

"Ruby.'  
"Yang watches you're self!"

Weiss yelled as she summoned a glyph to push back the large one.

Everyone was sooner or later taking small bites and sending them to the ground, and in the matter of time, Pyrrah and Rein were the last two standing, standing back and back pushing the Grimm back.

All seemed lost, the beasts kept on making the little ones out of thin air. Everyone you kill, three more came back, dropping their morale.

"Dammit we need a plan."  
"Fine how bout we push to the inside of the building."

"Fine!' 

The two shoved their next contestants off of them to make a break to the building. The two were running pair and pair until Rein jumped through a window, while Pyrrah covered him before she jumped inside.

"Upstairs!"

"Got it."

Rein was now covering Pyrrah as she ran up the stair case, and shoot three creatures that were sneaking behind him. Rein jumped onto a couch and then a chandelier before making the last jump on the top floor where Pyrrah was blocking more Grimm off of them.

The two gave up their positions quickly as the animals crawled up the walls.

"This way!"

Rein was now leading Pyrrah into multiple hallways until they reached a large balcony. The two were panting, their aura and air no longer plentiful, there was no hope, they were going to die. The two exchanged nods filled with two words.

"Good bye."

The large creature stormed from on top of the house and leaped in front of them, hissing before a large boom echoed the area. A small bullhead zoomed past the house, laying down thousands of bullets on the large beasts.

The creature left a opening in its right eyes. Pyrrah transformed her gun into a spear and launched into the top eye, making it fidget back. Rein leapt towards the creature, and slid both axes into its chest and slid down, causing two large gaping wounds down the creature.

The Grimm brushed him and hissed wearily, making all the younger opens do the same. After a long period of noise, the large creature fell to the earth, fidgeting twice before dying. The younger ones all fell to the ground and let out a blood curling screech before they suffered the same fate as their mother.

"Thank god."  
Pyrrah said sighing and leaning on a wall.

"More like thank Ozpin."  
Rein said rolling his eyes as he pointed at the bullhead that was unloading the same person and multiple blacked dressed men armed to the teeth.

Rein stood up from falling down from fatigue as Pyrrah checked in with Ozpin. He sighed as he pushed himself towards Ozpin.

"Mission completed."

"Good work."  
"Not really you killed it."  
"No I distracted it Mr. Slaneesh."  
"Don't ever say that name ever again, Ozpin."  
Rein glared murderously at him, regaining his strength for a few seconds before he fell to the ground once again. "You know how much that means to me."

"I can see why Rein but like or not, they are you're family."

"No they were Ozpin before they died and left me here in this pathetic excuse of a world."

"like it or not, you're name is Rein Slaneesh."  
"No, I'm no longer slaneesh Rein, I'm just Rein, the demon of the world."

Rein walked away from the man who was giving him both and sympathetic and annoyed looked on his face. He sighed before looking at one of the armed guards.

"Causalities?"

"Just underlings bite two days tops."  
"Good, take them back to the ship."

"What about Rein sir?"  
"I assume he would like to stay here for a while, the same with Alter."  
"are you sure sir?"

Ozpin looked over at the blue and brown figures who were now talking happily."  
"Yes, now let's go."

"Right away sir."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifth teen: Purging the problems.

Rein and Alter were talking casually by the ruined house, and dead bodies. Their attentions draw on each other rather then the bullhead that flew off in the difference, or Alter's wound.

The wound was already healing rapidly from Alter's chestnut brown aura, but still left a numbing area on his right arm. After some time of just talking, Rein began to smile evilly.

"Hey Alter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I burrow a dust crystal, fire if you have it?"

"Sure." 

Keeping his word, Alter pulled out a small red gem and tossed it towards Rein, who then caught it and smirked. He felt the cold stone beneath his cooler skin, pressed it against his hand before speaking once again.

"Alter, you know what I love about Fire better then Water?"  
"Really, I always thought you loved water to death."

"it is helpful, but once you think about it, Water is a problem."  
"How water represents life Rein."

"You're right it does... Water drags the problem deep inside itself, and drowns it out by sheer force, hoping it never un-surface itself once again. But fire, no fire does something no man could ever do."

"And what is that?"

"Fire. Fire cleanses every problem we ever had, cleans it, purges it..." 

Without hesitation, Rein chucked the red stone towards, the house, smashing a window before consuming the small section of the home into fire, that quickly ate more and more of the house.

"Rein!"  
Alter ran towards the nearest place of water, quickly gathering it in a pot. But before he could throw the pot, Rein placed a hand on top of the lid.

"No Alter, let it burn, let it burn every pain, sadness every memory this house ever hold."  
"What!? Rein this is going to far, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone trying to be better by getting rid of the problem."

Alter quickly caught wind on what Rein was really trying to say.

"So this is you're house."  
He said as he watched the building turn into smog.

"No...This WAS my house, no more though; no more will it ever haunt me."

"Is this what this is about? Bettering you're self? Or is it you trying to burn every memory so you can no longer be troubled with a past."

"I suppose both those things Alter, but truly all I really need to do is move on and say my goodbye to them."

"Fine then Rein do it quickly, Grimm might be coming."

Rein just nodded at the robed man that was now stepping back. The blue dressed teenager walked over to the front entrance of the house and sighed.

"Long did you protect me, long did you help through every problem mom and dad. I'm sorry I couldn't save Ember I'm sorry I couldn't help you two either, but that's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I have three words I have to say to you three. Something I should've said long before now."

Alter sat there waiting for the blue dressed axe wielder to break down and say I love you.

"All I wanted to say to you is..."

"I forget you. I forget you completely, I no longer carry the burden of you're deaths you're items or you're names, because I forget you...now here and now I say is...i will never come back here, I will never remember you, I will never ever be hurt ever again because of you, so you can rest, rest in heaven now."

Rein slowly looked at his partner, who was now blankly staring at him. Rein didn't say anything, only lead Alter deeper in the woods to reach beacon academy.

After two hours of silent walking to beacon, the two reached their dorm. The two sat on opposite beds, looking at the white ceiling.

"Rein..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what you did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry for ever calling you a demon Rein, all though I can never understand why you did all those things to those people, but one thing is for sure."  
"What is that?"

Rein said turned his weary head over at his partner who was already looking at him.

"You had to have a good reason to do them."

"No... I never did Alter I killed them out of jealously anger pain."

"No, you think that Rein, but in time, you truly find out the real answer."

Thanks..."

"No problem, but lets get some things, we have a long day with teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Great..."  
Rein said sighing, before shutting his eyes, letting the darkness overcome him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: the next day.

Rein woke up groggy. His head was spinning violently for a few seconds before he got control.

"You okay?"

Rein looked around the room, to see his partner already in his beacon uniform, drinking a bottle of water.

"Yeah, just scattered."  
"Lack of sleep?"  
"Might be..."  
a silence filled the air, as Alter drifted to his thoughts for a few minutes, leaving Rein to his own before speaking again.

"Well, we have a big day today, so don't fall asleep too much."  
"Right, were going somewhere with the other eight?"

"Yup, we were just waiting for you."  
"How long were you guys waiting?"  
Rein asked confused as he scrambled to his feet.  
"Twenty minutes tops."  
"You should've just left me here."  
"Should've but no, we can wait for a friend." 

_Friend_...Rein thought. That was the first time, someone ever called him that. It felt good, like having a drink in the dessert.

"Thank you Alter."  
"no problem."  
Alter gave a big smile as he walked out of the dorm, implying that Rein had to get dressed.

After ten minutes, Rein dressed himself properly as he began to leave the dorm. He had discussed the matter late at night, when the two woke up in 1:00 in the morning for some reason. They were going to go to class, change then head to Vale for the rest of the day, but something caught him mid thought.

Ozpin and three men dressed in white armor that looked extremely shiny and new walked over to Rein.

"Ozpin."  
"Rein we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"a new mission."  
"How long will it be, because I got plans today with my friends."  
"That's the problem."  
"What do you mean?"  
Rein said narrowing his eyes.

"The next mission won't end for a very long time and..."  
"NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS FROM ME!"  
"I'm sorry Rein it has to be this way."  
"IS THIS SOME TYPE OF SICK GAME TO YOU? DO YOU LOVE SEEING ME SUFFER!?"

"Rein you know that isn't true, but we need you to go."  
"Why me! Why can't be Pyrrah or Ruby?"

"Because we need them here, Rein this is more important then your own opinion."

"Fine...what is it then?"

"It's about the Grimm."  
"What about them?"  
"There seems to be a group of people, worshiping them outside of the city about ten kilometers from here."  
"So people are allowed to follow their own religions."  
"Normally yes, but these people are kidnapping citizens, and it needs to stop, and were sending you there because...'  
"because I'm expandable..."

The last words hollowed through the rooms, as the headmaster gave no answer.

"I see, this was you're plan all along, to use me as much as you can, before I die."  
"It was the only way."  
"Was it? Or was it you wanted it to be the only way?"  
"Fight as much as you want Rein. Were sending you to the hunter camp north of the objective."

Rein was about to say another statement, before Ozpin ut him off.

"Just do this, as fast as you can Rein. And one last thing."  
"What is it?"

"Were going to have to move right now, so no attention can be drawn on you."  
"Wait what?"  
"Move it Rein."  
A white solider pushed him away, and lead him away.

As the three pushed the blue teen away from him, Ozpin pulled out his tablet out.

"He's coming to you're base, treat him with respect."

"I think I know how to treat my Brother Ozpin."  
"Very well thorn, just be careful."  
"don't worry I will."  
"Oh and one last thing."  
A silence was the voice's response.

"If he becomes too rowdy..."  
"I know Ozpin Goodbye."  
With that the nicely dressed man closed his tablet and walked away.

"A demon, fights in a battlefield...

He dies in one."

AUTHOR NOTES

YEAH YEAH, I MADE OZPIN A GOOD AND BAD GUY AT THE SAME TIME SUE ME (DON'T ACTUALLY DO THAT) BUT IT WAS ALWAYS MY INTETION THAT OZPIN WOULD PLAY THIS ROLE.

BUT IN OTHER NEWS IN TWO WORLDS IS DOING WELL FIVE FOLLOWERS AND FOUR FAVORITES AND A LOT OF AUTHOR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE AND A GOOD AMOUNT OF VEIWS CONSIDERING THAT IT'S ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS IN.

AND LASTLY I WOULD LIKE TO THAT YOU ALL FOR READING THIS AND CHECKING OUTY IN TOW WORLDS FOR ME, IT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE THAT THESE TWO STORIES WILL BECOME KNOWN TO MORE THEN TWO THOUSANDS READERS. (YES I'M GREEDY LIKE THAT.)

ANYWAYS I SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE-BYE!


End file.
